Haruhi's Accident and the Arrival of a Twin
by Elayna19
Summary: When Haruhi is a victim of a hit-and-run, the hosts take it hard. They go and visit her hospital room to find something they didn't expect. When Haruhi's long lost twin shows up, how much pain will it cause? (An OC is in this story. Now remade! Again. Will finish eventually. I promise.)
1. Chapter 1: The accident

(-~Chapter 1: Carry on my wayward son~-)

Haruhi was walking home with the entirety of the host club from shopping. They had arrived at her apartment early that morning, Tamaki and the twins begging her to take them to the "commoner" festival happening. It was the end of Spring break, and Haruhi had stayed at home rather than picking up her usual job. She didn't want a repeat of her summer job incident.

Tamaki was goofing off now, trying to get Haruhi's attention, and the twins were teasing him as she was lost in thought. When Tamaki turned to yell at the grinning twins that he was their king, Haruhi rolled her eyes, smiling quietly to herself, and walked ahead right into the edge of the street. In the chaos of her group, Tamaki bumped into her accidentally, pushing her into the street. The incoming car tried to stop from hitting the sudden pedestrian, but it was too late. The groceries that had been in Haruhi's hands flew to the ground, spilling out on the pavement.

Haruhi herself fell on the ground a few feet away; the momentum from the car carried her farther away. The horrified driver was in shock and Kyoya had called the paramedics. The driver got out of her vehicle, hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. Oh my god, is she okay?!"

When the ambulance arrived, they pulled Haruhi on a stretcher hurriedly. Haruhi was alive, but unresponsive and possibly in critical state. It was obvious to the onlookers that she had major injuries, but the bleeding head wound was possibly making it look worse than it was.

After the ambulance left, the lady apologized to the Host club, giving Kyoya the information on how to contact her, and promises to pay for the medical bill.

Honey was already in tears, whimpering for Haruhi and clutching Usa-chan tightly. Mori tried to comfort him, putting on a brave face him. He was also unhappy at the situation, but he'd rather focus on something he can do to help people now.

Kyoya was handling this situation cool exterior, bottling his feelings until he could deal with them. Inside he was seething and fearful at the same time. He didn't know who to blame, and was terrified that Haruhi wouldn't make it. The last few minutes were replaying in his head like some sick movie. At this point he wanted to punch something- like he had when he realized his father was helping Éclair take Tamaki away to France.

Taking control of the situation, Kyoya called for a car to pick them up. He dropped off all of the hosts one by one, all in different states, until he was alone in the car.

"To home, sir?" The driver asked him, jolting Kyoya out of his thoughts.

"No. Take me to the Hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>So. It's done. Really short. Obviously cut out the hosts suffering, (sorry ^^;), but it's bloody done. I'm so sorry it took this long! xD<strong>

**Also, I'm aliiiiiiiiiive!**

**~Elayna**


	2. Chapter 2: Chance meeting

**Thank you thank you thank you to ALL of you that have stayed with me this far. I promise I'll be better now!**

* * *

><p>(Chapter 2: Dance with the devil)<p>

None of the Hosts had been to school in a few weeks, and Kyoya had only been home a few times for pleasantries, a few pairs of clothing, and his laptop. Most of his time was spent in the hospital, keeping an eye on Haruhi. She had survived the emergency operation to stop the internal bleeding, and they had patched up the worst of the wounds.

He worked on the Club's remaining funds and how they'll recover from this break. He was mainly keeping an eye on their valuable Host for the others, though he was reporting to Tamaki on her condition the most.

While Haruhi was on the road to recovery, there was a small detail that she was in a coma, and the doctors were unsure why.

Kyoya sighed, closing his laptop. Putting it on the coffee table to his right, he stood. He stretched for a moment, glancing at Haruhi before walking out of the room; his destination was to the hospital's cafeteria for lunch.

Shortly after he finished his meal, Kyoya strolled back up to the room. He didn't expect anyone to be there, so when he walked into the room and saw what looked like a double of Haruhi sitting at her side, he paused in surprise.

The girl looked at Kyoya, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his obsidian ones. She stood, smoothing her skirt, "Ah, hello. I think you may have the wrong room…"

"Who are you?" Kyoya was drawing a blank, not remembering anything about…this girl.

She blinked, surprised, "I'm Akemi."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I changed the name! It means Bright and Beautiful; but this way I'm not just copying Haruhi's name!<strong>

**I'm keeping the chapters short so that I can update faster.**

**Thank you all again!**

**~Elayna**


End file.
